


You could say i'm pretty

by Dangerlove12



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Series [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerlove12/pseuds/Dangerlove12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: JORI OMG!! a jori fic where... jade takes tori to her first pride? just something cynically cute :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could say i'm pretty

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so I’ve never been to pride so yeah sorry about the inaccuracy, I mostly just made it a fair I used to go to when I was younger)

“Don’t you think you’re a little…overdressed, Vega?” Jade says after Tori opens her front door.

Tori looks down at her rainbow themed outfit complete with rainbow headband, hair pulled back into pigtails with rainbow scrunchies, bright-ass colorful tutu, rainbow leggings, a shirt that reads, “I’m with this cutie ——->” and tie-dye socks with Converse sneakers:

“No. Why?”

“Just looks like you forgot you live in California, where the more you wear, the more likely you’ll pass out from heat exposure.”

Jade smirks, but Tori just pulls at the hem of her shirt, pouts a little.

“I mean, it’s fine. You’ll definitely fit in.”

“Yeah, cause pride is where you’re supposed to fit in.”

“How can I make it better?”

“You could say I’m pretty.”

Jade smiles, kisses the pout on Tori’s lips. Pulls back and rolls her eyes a bit as she says,

“…You’re so pretty.”

 

************************************************************************

“It’s like one big party!” Tori spins a little and laughs at the boys having a dance off in the street.

Jade shuffles along, hand firmly clasped in Tori’s looking like she has for the past three hours: wishing she was anywhere but here.

“Yeah, and we know how much you like a party.”

In between the screaming and dancing and laughing Tori wonders _how can Jade still be this moody when such great stuff is happening??? Doesn’t she feel any of it at all?_ The last thought makes her stomach bubble a little with worry.

Some girl with a cut off top and high waisted shorts comes over to dance with Tori and it’s all smiles and fun until she mysteriously disppears during the chorus of the song. Tori’s not positive but she swears she could hear someone who sounds mysteriously like her girlfriend, screaming “NO!” around the time the dancing stopped. Jade’s face has turned even more sour as her eyes trail behind long legs skipping away. Tori tries to distract Jade by asking:

“It’s kind of amazing, isn’t it? All these people here just to celebrate love? Did you ever think love could be this important?”

Jade doesn’t answer, just glares at everyone as they make more and more noise. She heads for one of the food booths, and a little dejected, Tori follows her. 

“Jade, are you even listening to me?”

Jade turns after she gets a hot dog and a drink from the vendor. Frowns in Tori’s direction:

“Nope.” Before Tori can get properly angry at her, she adds: ”And to answer what you asked before: I never thought love was important, definitely not enough to be celebrated. Not til I met you.”

Jade goes back to eating her hot dog. Tori smiles then kisses the mustard off Jade’s nose.

Jade waits for Tori to turn back to the crowd with childlike excitement, when she smiles too.


End file.
